pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
A Thousand-Year Slumber
A Thousand-Year Slumber is the seventh series of global Special Research tasks. The final goal is to catch Jirachi, the Mythical Pokémon from the Hoenn region. Trainers who have already obtained Jirachi at GO Fest, are able to earn Candies for their Jirachi. It is available since August , 2019.Not just wishful thinking—the Ultra Bonus has been unlocked, and Jirachi has awoken!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-08-21. First part: Second part: Third part: Fourth part: Fifth part: Sixth part: Seventh part: Professor Willow dialogue First part: Nice to see you again, TRAINER! I'm excited to get started on our next big adventure. What do we need to do? Well, I've come across something amazing, and I need your help. We're going to focus our efforts on Pokémon originally discovered in the Hoenn region, because I have some leads on a Pokémon I've never seen before! First, we need to get some baseline research to help track this Pokémon. Can you explore the area? Who knows-you might make some friends along the way. Second part: Great job, Trainer. Your work helped me get a better understanding of the search area for this mysterious Pokémon. I can't wait to show you what I've been working on. A few weeks ago, I came across an ancient text that was found in the Hoenn region. It was filled with fascinating information. It mentions a Mythical Pokémon that awakens once every thousand years and has the ability to grant wishes! I really want to get a deeper understanding of this text, and how better to do that than with some research? Can you help me collect some information on Pokémon from the Hoenn region? Third part: Thanks for your help, TRAINER. Your Hoenn Pokédex is really looking great! The Whismur you caught reminded me of a line from the text I told you about. It mentioned that a melody or a sound can awaken a sleeping Pokémon. That gives me an idea… Let's do a little experiment. There's a sleeping Snorlax that hasn't left my lab in months. And it's right in front of my Berry stash! Think we could wake it up with a loud noise? Let's document the Whismur Evolution line, too- some photos will do. Fourth part: Wow! That sure was loud, but it did the trick! Loudred worked just like an alarm clock for poor Snorlax. I should make up for the rude awakening with some Berries… Well, we've learned something important here, and I think this method could work to awaken even the deepest of sleepers. If my calculations are correct, the wish-granting Mythical Pokémon might be ready to awaken soon, and we should be prepared to do the waking! The text says that the Pokémon is a Steel- and Psychic-type, so I think a good next step is to catch a few Pokémon with similar characteristics. We'll need a few extra hands to get this done, too. Could you get some fellow Trainers to help out? Fifth part: Good work, TRAINER. With the help of your research, I've been able to decipher more of this ancient text. It says that when the Mythical Pokémon awakens, it will grant any wishes written on notes attached to its head. Another interesting tidbit: If this Pokémon senses danger, it will fight without awakening. Up for a Trainer Battle, TRAINER? If the battle causes any reactions nearby, I have sensors set up to detect them. It might seem like a long shot, but I have a good feeling about this. Sixth part: It worked! I'm picking up some vibrations nearby. I think we're on the right track. Maybe the Mythical Pokémon is close to awakening. Since what we're doing is working, let's keep it up. We need to pull out all the stops, though, and the timing has to be just right. I'll hold things down here with Loudred while you keep focusing on encountering Steel- and Psychic-type Pokémon. If you can do that, I think it'll help the Mythical Pokémon see that you're a worthy Trainer! Seventh part: Simply astonishing! We encountered the Steel- and Psychic-type Pokémon Jirachi! That was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Well, once in several lifetimes, if Jirachi truly only wakes once every thousand years. You've become such an accomplished Trainer, TRAINER. Thank you for going on this amazing adventure with me. You can bet I'll be in touch whenever another exciting research project comes up. Until then, let's get out there and GO! References Category:Special Researches